Opperation Z
by Scorch-X
Summary: A strange group of teenagers have appeared near to sector Z, each of them wearing black armor and jackets, with a Z logo on their jackets. Who are they? I suck as summaries
1. Chapter 1: Teens in Black

Codename Kids Next Door: Future uncertain

By Scorch-X

Chapter 1: T.I.B - Teens in Black

It was a spring morning in the city. Birds were singing, and flowers were in bloom. Kuki Sanban gazed around in delight, hugging one of her rainbow monkey dolls. Behind her, Wally was muttering under his breath.

"Stop muttering Wally." Kuki said, "We still need to buy Numbuh 1 a birthday present."

"No, you need to buy a present, I already got a cruddy present." Wally muttered, "Why do I have to come?" Kuki growled, her eyes blazing, instantly causing Wally to stop talking. At the mall, they headed into a department store. As they looked for a present for Nigel, they could hear slight giggles. They saw the Delightful children also browsing the shop.

"Okay, how about this?" The tall boy asked, and placed a pipe from one of the shelves in his mouth, and cleared his throat, "DESTROY THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!" in an uncanny impersonation of Father.

"No, that pipe wouldn't suit him David." Lenny replied

"What now then?" the blonde girl asked

"We've looked at all the Pipe's Clarissa." the blonde boy replied, "His pipe's not really broken or anything, and besides, we're children, it's not like we can buy one."

"As if they'd refuse us service Daniel." the other girl replied, "Father would be most displeased."

"Tabitha, we're supposed to be setting an example to other children...oh, speak of the devil, the Kids next dork." David replied. Instantly, the Delightful children all started acting as one as they normally did.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Wallaby and Kuki." they replied, "What are 'you' doing here?"

"What the cruddy heck else do you do in a department store, we're on a date." Wally replied sarcastically. Kuki giggled.

"Humph, well, don't mind us." The Delightful children said. As Kuki, Wally and the Delightful's walked away, a teenager in shades and a black suit accidentally bumped into Wally.

"Sorry mate." the teenager replied.

"Uh, no problem." Wally replied, as the teenager left. Both he, Kuki and the Delightful's looked shocked.

"A teenager with manors?" Wally asked as the teenager was out of earshot, "What's the world coming to?"

"And what was with that suit?" Kuki asked

"Maybe he's got a job interview." the Delightful children commented, "Only reason why a teenager would dress up, Father employs a lot of teenagers, so we know how they act."

Kuki and the Delightful's shrugged, and went their separate ways. Kuki brought a cheap video game for Nigel, and the Delightful's brought Father some slippers. As they left, the Teenager who had watched them leave pulled a radio out of his pocket.

"This is Agent 740, reporting in to Control. Objectives D1, D2, D3, D4 and D5 have left the facility, with objectives V3 and V4, assign T1 and T4 to tail D1-5, and assign T2 and T3 to tail V3 and V4." the teen spoke.

"Understood 740, remain where you are." Control responded. Outside, the Delightful's spotted two more teenagers in suits and shades, drinking coffee in a street cafe. Kuki and Wally also sighted two looking in the windows of a shop. As Kuki and Wally past them, the teenagers seemed to be watching them in the reflection of the window.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Wally said, calling Sector V Tree house, and requesting Hoagie picked them up.

"What's wrong?" Hoagie asked, as the COOLBUS landed.

"We're being followed by some weird teenagers." Kuki said.

"Yeah, I see them." Hoagie replied, watching the two teenagers acting nervously. Switching on a device, he listened to them.

"I think they spotted us, what should we do?" one muttered

"Nothing, our mission is to observe them." the other replied

As Wally and Kuki boarded the coolbus, Hoagie lifted it off. Instantly, the two teenagers jumped into a nearby car, and it levitated into the air, and followed the coolbus.

Teens In Black Data File

T.I.B. H.O.V.E.R.C.A.R.

Hovering

Operative

Vehicle

Executes

Rapid

Clear

Area

Recon

On the coolbus, Hoagie was commented on the weirdness of it all after Wally explained it.

"First you saw the delightful children talking one at a time, then a teenager in a monkey suit, then a whole bunch of them, it's weird. And we're being followed!" Hoagie yelled, as the coolbus made a quick landing in the tree house. Inside the base, Nigel activated the 2X4 defenses and opened fire at the Hover-Car. Inside the car, alarms sounded, and the car was out of control.

"Eject T2!" the pilot said

"Not without you T3!" T2 replied. T3 slammed his hand on a button, automaticly ejecting T2 out of the car. As T2 ejected, he activated his parachute, and landed a few minutes later. As he was drifting to the ground, he watched as the hover-car crashed into the Tree House.

"T3!" T2 yelled, then pulled out a radio, "T2 to command, T3 has crashed into S-V Tree house, persumably captured."

"Abort mission, return to base ASAP!" Command replied

In the sector V tree house, Hoagie had pulled T3 out of the wreckage, dazed, but unhurt. As T3 sat up, he heared the whine of 2X4 weaponry being charged.

"Don't move!" Nigel ordered

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Teens in Black: Opperation Z

Chapter 2: Interogation

Sitting up in shock, T3 swore in shock, as his head was inches away from the business end of a P.A.G.G.

KND Data File: PAGG

Pump

Action

Gumball-cluster

Gun

and scrambled away a few feet, against a wall. Wally advanced on T3, his finger resting on the P.A.G.G's trigger. T3 was worried, he knew how much pain a PAGG could cause at close range.

"Didn't ya hear Numbuh One? He said stay still!" Wally growled

"Allright, allright, just don't shoot!" T3 said

"Stand up, and keep those hands where i can see them!" Nigel ordered. T3 slowly stood up, his hands raised above his head.

"Numbuh 2, remove his motercycle helmet." Nigel ordered. Hoagie walked forward, and slowly lifted off T3's helmet, revealing a teenager with brown hair, and greyish blue eyes. From his appearence, the teenager looked little over 13 years old, 14 at the most.

"Sit in that seat over their, we have some questions for you." Nigel said, directing T3 into a chair, and cuffed him into it. Wally then shone an extremly bright light into T3's face.

"What the hell? Are you trying to blind me or something?" T3 asked, his eyes screwed up from the light.

"Turn off the light Numbuh 4, you've been watching too many spy movies!" Hoagie said. Wally flicked the light off, and grumbled.

"What is your name?" Nigel asked

"I...my name is Opperative T3 of the Teens in Black organisation." T3 replied

"What is your real name?" Nigel asked

"My name is David Carter, a name from long ago. I don't use it anymore. I and my allies exist outside all systems. Nobody knows we exist, with the exception of Father. It was technically Father's actions that created our unit." T3 said

"Tell us the whole story." Nigel said

"Until 2 years ago, i have no memory, except from occasional dreams, and glimpses of my past, and of my treatment at the hands of Father. All i know is that two years ago, Father captured 362, who had been decomisioned, in hopes of breaking through the decomisioning, and learn 2X4 technology secrets. In a desperate move, Numbuh 86 fired the decomisioner at Delightful mansion, and erased everyones memory, and damaged their memorys, except for Fathers. I wound up 20 miles away with no memory, and with 4 others like me. Their names were Daniel, Lenny, Clarissa and Tabitha." T3 said

"NO FREAKIN WAY! YOU WERE A DELIGHTFUL DORK?" Wally exclamined

"Or so all the evidence would direct to. The reason i am here, is Father has developed Time Travel. My unit broke into his mansion, and stole the prototype. He plans to stop himself from capturing 362." T3 said

"What good would that do?" Abby asked

"I get it. If this guy's telling the truth, if Father stops himself from capturing 362 after he 13th birthday, he'll stop the creation of the Teens in Black." Hoagie said, "How many Teens in black are their?"

"Thirty of us all together, mostly ex Kids Next Door, who we have partially recomisioned to retain their skills. The KND are not hostile towards us, but they don't trust us. We exist only to ruin fathers plans." T3 said.

"I believe him." Kuki said, "His eyes are honest."

"Lead us to your allies, we need to talk with them." Nigel said

End of Chapter 2


End file.
